Things Like This
by Nicolette134
Summary: Things like this only happen to girls like her...


_Through middle school and high school Riley continued to stand up for herself, her friends, and what she believed in. Although many people followed her positive influence, there were still people who disagreed with some of her beliefs. Because of her uncle's position, she often had a platform for discussing the things she valued as important, but she was also brought prominently into the public eye. After a particularly public and controversial denouncement, she was targeted by conservative groups who disagreed with her. One of the more riotous groups even went so far as to find her apartment and throw a brick through the bay window, where she and her friends were gathered. This is the aftermath of that incident._

"Riley starts all this and who has glass in her face?" I ask, as Lucas pulled another shard out of my face, "Me! Maya Hart! Why is it _always_ me?"

"Because these types of things don't happen to the Riley Matthews of the world. They happen to people like you, people like me," he said, by way of explanation, wiping another drip of blood from my face.

"No, no, no, you've got no say in this. You're just as perfect as she is. Look at your face, no glass! You're still your regular gorgeous self, and-" I was ranting, but he cut me off.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" he asked, and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Oh my God, that's all you got from this," I retorted, "You _know_ you're gorgeous."

"I didn't think you noticed," he grinned, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Hello," I said, gesturing at my face, "Focus!"

"Oh, I _am_ focused. On your face," he said, "But not on the glass in it."

"Not funny," I said, turning to the mirror to try and tried to pull a piece out myself.

"Come here, come back, I'll do it," he said, pulling me towards him again, "Who knew those two were so bad with blood, huh?"

"I knew," she shrugged, "Riley always passes out in science classes, and stuff. And this is the one reason Farkle can't become a mad-scientist-evil-doctor-something. Like from a comic book?"

"Yeah, well, I knew most girls got queasy, but I didn't know they passed out like that," he said, "Or boys."

"Speak for yourself," I said, "I'm not queasy and there's . ."

"God, you're such a narcissists, it's all about you all the time, huh?" he laughed, pulling another piece out of my face, which was starting to puff up around the glass. I would've told him to hurry up, but I didn't want him making fun of me anymore. My face hurt, I was scared, and it was all I could do not to cry.

"I am not a narcissist," I said, "It's never all about me; it's all about Riley, all the time. Or are you new here?"

"Well, I am still pretty new around here, if you're to be believed, but I can see where you're going with this," he laughed, touching my face with more gentleness than I thought boys like him could muster up.

"You could be a doctor," I said, "You're pretty good at this stuff."

"Nah," he responded, "I just used to get into a lot of fights."

"Oh," I said, feigning shock, "I hadn't heard."

"Stop moving around so much," he said, laughing anyway, "You know where the washcloths are? Get me one."

"Here," I handed it to him, adding in spite of myself, "You know, I can wash my own face."

"I figured," he said, "You're being such an independent and all."

"Give it," I said, sick of him making fun of me.

"No," he smirked, "Maybe I _want_ to do it."

"Why would that be?" I asked, even though, if I'm being entirely honest, it felt good having someone want to take care of me.

"Maybe I like helping out pretty girls, how about that?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, want me to go bring you Riley to revive?" I asked, pouting slightly. The two hadn't been couple-y in years, but I always used her as a defense to keep a barrier between Ranger Rick and I. I didn't like putting myself out there, because, I have to admit it to myself if no one else, I'd grown to like, like, _really_ like, my Huckleberry friend.

"No," he said, thumbing my lower lip that was jutting out, "I don't think that'll be necessary."

He finished cleaning off my face, gently, and then he kissed me. It was exactly like I'd always hoped it would be, and I couldn't help smiling into the kiss, even if i was all puffy and my face still hurt. I guess sometimes good things can happen, even to a girl like her.


End file.
